


Delayed Flight

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [34]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: you have an essay due and this one guy at the airport wont stop talking to you, he's cute though





	Delayed Flight

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original requests: Hi! Could u write something along the lines of George meeting a uni student at an airport during a delayed flight? ❤️❤️ - anon / Hey! You’re an awesome writer, just wanted to let you know! Could I request a fic where the reader and George meet in college (but George is in ROTC)? - anon

You typed away on your laptop, fingers a furious pace, the extra three hours you had to waste before your flight was the perfect time to get your essay done. The holiday break was over and you were supposed to be on a flight back to your university right now but the flight had been delayed, though you had initially been upset you realised this was a blessing in disguise seeing as you didn’t have to write it on the plane and you could spend that time getting some last minute relaxation done.

Nobody was here to bother you. The wifi was strong. Your laptop had full charge. Brilliant.

Except for the fact that not one page into your 5,000 word essay the guy who had been sat in the seat next to you decided to strike up a conversation. You barely even glanced at him, noting he was in an oversized jumper and seemed to be around your age. He had been making idle comments and observations about other people that passed by, the staff and the whole situation whilst you gave him one word answers and hums in reply.

Undeterred, unfortunately, he didn’t give up at your obvious unwillingness to talk. “So, what you working on?” he asked, peering at your laptop screen.

You spared him another glance, “Essay, it goes towards my final grade.”

“Oh, cool. What’s the amount of words you should do?”

“5,000.”

He let out a low whistle, “And you only just started?” He didn’t notice your fingers tense up, but you didn’t stop typing. “What are you at now?”

“About 400,” you replied in a clipped tone of voice, knowing that word count would be much higher than it was if he would just stop talking. You considered switching seats but it would be too much effort to drag all of your stuff away and set up only a bench away.

“When’s it due in for?”

You licked your lips and sighed, “In two days.”

“You’ve got loads of time then!” he exclaimed happily, this time you glanced over at him and took in a proper look. His messy brown hair hung over his eyes and he repeatedly flicked his head to get it out of his vision, though it would fall back within minutes, beneath his hair he had warm brown eyes and a large smile that you doubted ever left his face. Dammit, why did he have to be cute? It made it so much harder to hate him.

“Yes, but not if it’s meant to be perfect. This is only the first draft,” you pointed out.

He shrugged, “I guess. Name’s George, by the way.”

“Y/N,” you replied warily, a small voice in the back of your mind that sounded suspiciously like your mothers told you not to give your name to random men you meet at the airport.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he grinned, tipping an invisible hat at you. This made a small smile come to your face despite your best efforts, your eyes flicked from him to your essay then back to him then finally back to your essay.

Saving your work and closing your laptop you decided that you could just do the essay on the plane or when you landed, it wasn’t as if you would be getting much done if you tried to keep going now anyway.”Likewise,” you smiled and shifted in your seat to face him properly. “Do you go to university?” you asked.

“Yeah, and I’m in ROTC.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s the Reserve Officers’ Training Corps. Basically I do college stuff, they pay for it and train me to be an officer as long as I agree to do active duty after I graduate for a few years.”

“Sounds intense,” you scrunched your nose up.

“The guys are great and it’s fun to do,” he shrugged, “I don’t mind it, plus free tuition, so.”

You nodded, “That makes sense I suppose. Still, I couldn’t imagine going into combat.”

“Well they train you for it, of course, and you’ve got to trust the guys but it should all work out okay.”

“I hope so.” You didn’t know why but you liked George, you didn’t want him to get hurt.

You talked for another few hours until they began calling your flight number to start boarding, unfortunately you weren’t sat near each other. “Hey, seeing as we’re going to the same place and it sounds like we live near each other, would you ever want to get a cup of coffee or something?” he asked and you could hear the nervousness he was trying to hide in his voice.

“That sounds nice,” you smiled, grabbed his hand and pulling out a pen, “Here’s my number. You should call me sometime.”

He grinned widely and looked down at his hand, “I will definitely do that.”

You smiled as you stood up and gathered your things, “I gotta board now, I’ll see you when we land.”

George gave you a small wave as you showed your ticket and passport to the lady and finally got on the plane, he quickly grabbed his phone and plugged in your umber before he too had to get on.


End file.
